


Happy Birthday, Sabrina

by valkyriewarcry



Series: Private Lessons [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Exhibitionism, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Incest, It's a fantasy though, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Dommes, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Power Dynamics, Power Fantasy, Sabrina is 18, Sabrina overpowers the Dark Lord with magic and sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Territorial Zelda, in her fantasy, power trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriewarcry/pseuds/valkyriewarcry
Summary: Sabrina turns 18, as told in 3 parts.Part 1: Madam Satan gives Sabrina her birthday spanking, along with a surprise gift, at school.Part 2: Zelda gives Sabrina a birthday spanking at home.Part 3: Sabrina christens a new dildo while fantasizing about overpowering the Dark Lord.





	Happy Birthday, Sabrina

**Author's Note:**

> I worked really hard on this one. I pushed myself to add anal play and dildo masturbation, which I'm not personally familiar with, so feel free to give me any tips for future writing about those things. The middle section has Zelda/Sabrina, for those of you who asked directly for that.
> 
> The power fantasy at the end is kind of dark, with implied subjugation of Satan by Sabrina (so I guess sort of non-con? But it's the Devil so w/e? I figured no one really cares about him being overpowered, esp. since what's he's done to Lilith in mythology is unforgivable.)
> 
> Also, the reason I keep referring the Madam Satan as Miss Wardwell is because Sabrina doesn't know her true identity in this series yet.

She’s not sure what she’s doing here. She knows it’s not safe. She shouldn’t be standing outside Miss Wardwell’s office, with an eager fist poised to knock. It’s fairly obvious that a hell-raiser like Sabrina is Miss Wardwell’s favorite student, but the population of Baxter High surely wouldn’t approve of their one-on-one private lessons. The taboo thoughts swirling in Sabrina’s head make her wet with excitement. 

  
  


Miss Wardwell is dangerous: a witch without a coven. No one to hold her accountable. But her power is addictive; her sensuality and magic shining through her brilliant blue eyes always tether Sabrina and entice her into electric situations with her bombshell of a teacher. Sabrina can’t stay away, not that she dares even try.

  
  


When she opens the door, Miss Wardwell smiles hungrily at Sabrina and beckons her inside. The teacher looks too hot to handle today, in a skin-tight maroon and black dress. The neck is cut high, but the way the material clings to her chest has Sabrina’s mouth watering. Happy birthday, indeed.

  
  


“There’s the birthday girl! Eighteen is quite an important age for a mortal girl. How are you feeling today, dear? Older? Wiser?” Miss Wardwell bats her voluminous eyelashes as she asks.

  
  


“I feel...alight with possibility,” Sabrina says the words, reciprocating the flirtatious energy. 

  
  


“I suppose I could give you your present now, instead of making you wait until our private lesson on Friday night,” Miss Wardwell suggests. 

  
  


She pushes a wraps one long finger around Sabrina’s platinum hair and tugs. Sabrina sighs as her teacher teases her for a moment, just barely brushing her fingertips along her cheek. 

  
  


“That sounds perfect, Miss Wardwell.” For a moment, Sabrina is mildly shocked that she didn’t need to suggest the idea to her teacher. 

  
  


“Tell me, will Aunt Zelda give you a birthday spanking tonight?”

  
  


Those piercing blue eyes capture her attention. That, along with the direct question, has Sabrina creaming. She mentally kicks herself for not stashing an extra pair of underwear in her bag today. Her panties are already ruined, and Miss Wardwella has barely touched her yet.

  
  


“Yes, Miss Wardwell,” Sabrina shudders.

  
  


It’s a silly tradition in the Spellman house. Apparently her father discovered the practice of birthday spankings while studying mortal culture in his free time during his youth. He playfully introduced the idea to his sisters, and the three siblings took part every year. When Sabrina was young, Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda both jokingly gave her birthday spanks, mixed with a lot of tickling and giggling. It was a purely innocent occurrence until after her dark baptism, when Zelda realized the poor girl was bursting with unfulfilled sexual desire.

  
  


Zelda never directly brought Sabrina to release, but she tolerated it when Sabrina helped herself to come over her lap. It was starkly different from how Zelda treated Sabrina during punishment spankings - she was never allowed to come if Aunt Zelda was her sole disciplinarian. If Miss Wardwell was assisting with the punishment, Sabrina might be able to achieve some stimulation and release from her. But Zelda had true dominion over the corporal punishment of her niece. 

  
  


“Then I’d better go easy on your backside for now,” Miss Wardwell says. She circles Sabrina, stalking her, until she’s behind the teen. Sabrina melts into the woman’s touch when she runs her hands up and down her sides. “I do so admire the womanly curves of your body. You’ve come a long way, Sabrina.”

  
  


Sabrina can’t form a coherent thought. She lets her teacher bend her over the desk, and she rests one flushing cheek on her folded arms. Her dress is folded onto her back, and her panties are slipped down to her ankles. Not wanting to have her legs restricted, Sabrina steps out of them and kicks them out of the way. She hides an excited smile in her arms as Miss Wardwell’s warm hands stroke her bare ass. 

  
  


They’ve never played like this in school before. The riskiness sends a wave of giddy arousal to Sabrina’s core, and she tries to slow down her rapidly beating heart. A slick bead of come drips down to her sensitive clit, making her squirm further into Miss Wardwell’s touch. 

  
  


In Sabrina’s favorite move, Miss Wardwell steps directly behind the girl and lays her body on top of the young witch. Her hands frame Sabrina’s arms, and the woman grinds on Sabrina’s ass for a moment. Sabrina moans quietly, thankful that her arms muffle most of the sound, but the vibrations of Miss Wardwell’s low laugh cause another trickle of wetness to leak from her pussy. Sabrina is thoroughly on edge yet immobilized between the desk and her teacher.

  
  


Miss Wardwell breaks the contact, which Sabrina interprets as a rare showing of mercy from the powerful, older witch. 

  
  


“I’m going to give you eighteen exquisite smacks, and then I have a present for you,” Miss Wardwell explains. 

  
  


She stands right up against Sabrina’s left hip and wraps one hand around the girl’s waist securely. Time freezes as Sabrina waits for the first smack.

  
  


The first strike is the perfect mixture of sting and comfort. The sound reverberates throughout the office, and the risk awareness makes Sabrina more heady with desire than before. As more spanks rain down on her ass, Sabrina falls deeper into a submissive space where her consciousness is consumed by pain, a twinge of fear in her belly, and a flood of arousal in her pussy. 

  
  


The spanking progresses as the two women find their rhythm in the sexual energy bathing the room. Sabrina moans consistently, but Miss Wardwell stays silent until about the tenth smack.  

  
  


“I know you’ve had a hard time adjusting to life as a witch with new powers, Sabrina.” Miss Wardwell spanks her again as she says, “I hope I’ve made an  _ impact  _ on you - helped you through a difficult time. Let today be the opening of a new phase of life.” She uses one high heel to nudge Sabrina’s feet apart, spreading her legs and giving Miss Wardwell a delicious view of her wet cunt. 

  
  


The young witch has spent so much time open and dripping in front of her teacher in the past two years that shame no longer touches her when she’s in this position. In fact, Miss Wardwell has been instrumental in helping Sabrina embrace her sexuality and the dark gift of power that comes with it. 

  
  


In a sultry move, Sabrina pushes herself onto her forearms, accentuating the curve of her spine and lifting her hips and ass further into the air. The blonde curls on her pussy are damp from the puddle of arousal she’s made on the desk, and the air movement in the room sends tingles onto her mound as she lifts her pussy away from the wooden surface. 

  
  


“You’re an exquisite young woman, Sabrina Spellman. I never get tired of seeing you open and eager for me,” Miss Wardwell whispers. 

  
  


The way she grips both of Sabrina’s ass cheeks feels possessive to the young witch, but the notion of  _ giving  _ Miss Wardwell control over her body makes Sabrina buzz with power.

  
  


“I’m so wet for you, Miss Wardwell,” Sabrina says, hoping the woman takes her hint.

  
  


“Just a few more spanks, and then I’ll give you what you need, dear.”

  
  


With that promise, Miss Wardwell continues spanking. She alternates cheeks, painting both of them pink under her crisp smacks. The last two spanks are harder than the others, and Sabrina rocks forward under the force, which she feel shoot straight to her cunt. Before she’s regained her balance, Miss Wardwell pins her back to the desk and slips two fingers into her soaked pussy. 

  
  


“Oh, Satan,” Sabrina whines as she raises her hips for more friction. 

  
  


The two fingers in her cunt start scissoring and fucking her, and she matches the strokes hungrily. 

  
  


“Please, more!” Sabrina begs. She’s close to coming already, but she knows she needs another finger inside her to reach the edge.

  
  


“How can I say no to a birthday girl?” Miss Wardwell gives into her begging, adding a third finger to her cunt. 

  
  


Sabrina manages to wriggle one arm free from underneath her, and she uses it the frantically rub her clit as Miss Wardwell continues fucking her deeply. She’s tumbling out of control as an orgasm seeps into her entire body. As her cunt spasms around her teacher’s fingers and she shakes on the desk, Miss Wardwell holds her down steadily and pumps her fingers until Sabrina stops coming.

  
  


“I don’t even know what to say. That was incredible,” Sabrina says tiredly when she’s able to speak.

  
  


“And I’m not finished with you yet,” Miss Wardwell says as she pulls out of the teen. “Taste how darkly sweet you are.” 

  
  


She slips a finger into Sabrina’s mouth, and Sabrina obediently sucks her own come under the gaze of Miss Wardwell’s intense blue eyes. 

  
  


After her teacher removes her finger from between Sabrina’s lips, she walks around the desk to grab a box from a drawer. 

  
  


“Stay just like you are. I have one final gift for you today,” she says while unboxing the gift. 

  
  


“That’s…” Sabrina’s mouth goes dry in surprise, but her pussy spasms again as she stares at the black butt plug in her teacher’s hand.

  
  


“A little something to keep you in a celebratory mood for the rest of the school day. And I’m sure your Aunt Zelda will enjoy the chance to toy with you when you get home,” Miss Wardwell teases.

  
  


Miss Wardwell holds up the plug to the light, and Sabrina sees the jeweled end: dark red, with a pentagram shining through the translucent jewel. 

  
  


“You both like toying with me, Miss Wardwell,” Sabrina says with her usual sass, adding a wiggle of her ass for effect.

  
  


“Yes I do, and I’d like to take my time prepping you.”

  
  


The look of animalistic desire has returned to Miss Wardwell’s bright blue eyes, making Sabrina weak in the knees again as she returns to her position on her elbows. She slowly arches her back, relishing the friction of the hard surface against her soaked folds. It’s a shame Sabrina can’t spend the rest of the school day in this exact position.

  
  


Miss Wardwell squeezes lube onto one finger before returning to stand behind the girl. She spreads Sabrina’s ass cheeks and circles her pink hole, sending more flutterings to the young witch’s pussy. 

  
  


“I know you’re excited, but stay relaxed.”

  
  


Sabrina tries her damned best to give into the finger entering her ass, but she can’t help tightening up at first. She’s bursting with arousal again and eager to have the butt plug inside her. The thought of spending the entire school day with the plug between her pink ass cheeks arouses her so greatly that she doesn’t notice Miss Wardwell has slipped another finger into her ass until the woman pumps in and out a few times. Sabrina sighs lightly when the woman removes her fingers.

  
  


She perks up when she feels the slim end of the plug at her ass. 

  
  


“Stay nice and still. There’s a good girl,” Miss Wardwell praises as she eases the plug into Sabrina’s ass. 

  
  


Miss Wardwell pats her pink cheeks lightly once the plug is all the way inside her. Sabrina relaxes into the full, warm pressure of being plugged. She can’t wait to sink into this feeling for the rest of the day.

  
  


“Beautiful. Fit for a princess.”

  
  


“Miss Wardwell? May I come again? It is my birthday…” Sabrina arches her back and raises her ass, hoping to draw her teacher’s fingers to her dripping pussy. It’s always risky to ask Miss Wardwell directly for what she craves. The older witch loves to watch her suffer with desperate arousal more than she likes watching Sabrina burst apart while she comes. Though Sabrina wouldn’t ever give up Miss Wardwell’s domination, she does sometimes grow tired of the frustrating way the woman denies her release.

  
  


“I’ll let you come - on the condition you tell Zelda exactly how I played with you in my office today.”

  
  


Sabrina can’t hold herself up on her arms any longer. The condition has Sabrina gasping as her pussy clenches desperately and her ass clenches around the plug. This woman is going to ruin her before she can even make it through homeroom. 

  
  


“Okay,” Sabrina agrees quietly, pursing her lips and shutting her eyes as she imagines the scenario: Aunt Zelda smoking imperiously as she listens to Sabrina recount the events of the morning with Miss Wardwell. Her aunt is a possessive woman, and Sabrina knows she’ll try to remind Sabrina that she is a Spellman first and foremost before she is anyone else’s plaything.

  
  


“Excellent.”

  
  


Miss Wardwell wraps her left hand around Sabrina’s waist, reaching down to circle her clit. With her right hand, she starts lightly spanking the girl’s pink ass cheeks. 

  
  


“Such a powerful witch beneath my hands. Such an unholy gift to the world you are, Sabrina. Untold possibilities. With your beauty and dark abilities, there is not limit to what you can do. I certainly know you can come for me right now,” Miss Wardwell whispers directly into Sabrina’s ear.

  
  


And Sabrina comes immediately, with the words sending her into a spiral of a shattering orgasm and power trip. 

  
  


She stays bent over the desk, spent, for another few minutes before Miss Wardwell helps her clean up. Miss Wardwell kindly magicks up a fresh pair of panties for Sabrina.

  
  


When she walks out the door to somehow make it through the rest of her school day, Sabrina takes one more look at the brunette bombshell now sitting with her legs up on her desk. 

  
  


“Happy birthday, Sabrina.”

  
  


“Thank you, Miss Wardwell.” 

  
  


Sabrina smirks, knowing she’ll replay the secret encounter over and over in her mind today until she goes home.

 

 

* * *

  
  


“That is entirely too risky, Sabrina! And you solicited the moment.”

  
  


Just as expected, Sabrina’s story has Aunt Zelda chain-smoking and glaring at the teen as a territorial look crosses her pale face. Sabrina doesn’t buy the fake disappointment in her aunt’s voice for a second. Every Spellman knows Sabrina is the most reckless of the bunch.

  
  


“She didn’t say no, Auntie Zee,” Sabrina points out, though the dominance Zelda conveys kickstarts the river between her thighs all over again.

  
  


“Ever the instigator and master of manipulation, aren’t you?”

  
  


Sabrina blushes but stands her ground, aiming to keep her eyes wide in an angelic look of innocence. 

  
  


“Are you soaked?” Zelda asks between drags of her cigarette.

  
  


Sabrina’s toes curl in her shoes at the blunt question. She bites her lip and nods.

  
  


“Drenched,” she confirms, hoping Zelda will do something about that.

  
  


“Then I won’t leave you in suspense. Are you ready for your birthday spanking, niece?” 

  
  


“Yes, Auntie.” Sabrina feels a devious smile taking over her expression. 

  
  


Zelda puts out her cigarette and shifts to the edge of the couch before pointing at her feet.

  
  


Sabrina swishes her hips as she walks over the Zelda, loving the way the woman stares at her.

  
  


Before Sabrina can bend over Zelda’s knees, the older witch waves a hand to vanish her stockings.

  
  


“I won’t have you ruining a perfectly good pair of silk stockings with the mess between your legs.”

  
  


She reaches for Sabrina, pulling her in between her thighs. Zelda reaches her hands around Sabrina’s hips slowly before reaching into the waistband of her panties and tugging them down to her ankles.

  
  


“Step out,” she instructs, and Sabrina feels a bit childish as she balances with her hands on Zelda’s shoulders as she is guided out of her panties. “Straddle my left knee, and bend over.” Zelda holds Sabrina’s dress above her waist as the girl lowers herself into position.

  
  


When her soaked pussy makes contact with her aunt’s bare leg, Sabrina gasps in pleasure. She can’t stop herself from grinding down a bit. 

  
  


“What a mess you are, Sabrina. I’m shocked there isn’t a wet spot on your dress.”

  
  


“I tried to be a good girl and wait. I haven’t touched myself all day.” Even though that’s true, Sabrina still grinds her hips on Zelda’s leg like a desperate slut.

  
  


“And look at this pretty plug you have in your ass! Mary enjoys beautiful things, doesn’t she?” As she comments on the plug, Zelda twists the jeweled end, making Sabrina moan loudly. “Did you like walking around Baxter High all day with this little secret between your cheeks?”

  
  


“I loved it,” Sabrina says, panting.

  
  


“I’ll leave it in while I redden this ass to match this marvelous jewel.”

  
  


Zelda begins spanking with strong smacks. After she raises her hand high, she flicks her wrist to achieve a perfect slapping sound with each spank. She doesn’t pull her hand back immediately, opting to let it rest on Sabrina’s ass as the reverberations lift each spanked cheek and vibrate through her wet pussy. Sabrina’s hips drive forward with each spank, increasing her already monumental arousal.

  
  


“Count, Sabrina.”

  
  


Sabrina barely hears her aunt’s words in her hazy, floating state of mind.

  
  


“One. Two,” she manages to say.

  
  


The third spank has Sabrina squealing as the force of it increases the friction on her clit. Every time her pussy clenches, her ass tightens around the plug in ecstasy. 

  
  


“Three! Four! Five!” 

  
  


She kicks her legs as much as she can without tumbling face-first off Aunt Zelda’s lap. Her heart beats rapidly and her breath catches slightly in her throat, making her feel even more flushed and hot. The delicious pressure of Zelda’s thigh on her pussy is driving Sabrina mad.

  
  


By the time Zelda reaches number 10, Sabrina is a writhing mess over her knee. Sabrina can feel how slippery with arousal she’s made her aunt’s thigh, but she feels borderline possessed in a sexual frenzy. She needs to come.

  
  


“Ten! Auntie, I’m going to come,” Sabrina pants. 

  
  


Zelda doesn’t verbally respond, but Sabrina feels her wrap her arm tighter around Sabrina’s waist, and she is pulled flush against her aunt’s torso. That is the only warning Sabrina has before two quick spanks send her over the edge. Sabrina can’t think as a powerful orgasm wracks her body. As much as she is able, Sabrina bears down on Zelda’s thigh, trying to keep pressure on her clit. Soon, though, her legs seize and her feet kick wildly.

  
  


More spanks sting her ass as she rides the wave of the orgasm. As she comes down, Sabrina notices the burn in her skin more than she did at the beginning of the spanking. 

  
  


“I can’t remember the number,” Sabrina admits sheepishly, wincing when her aunt continues spanking hard. 

  
  


Zelda chuckles warmly, and Sabrina can feel the smirk on her lips as she speaks, since she is still pulled tightly against the woman’s torso.

  
  


“Of course you can’t. I think you shook the second circle of Hell with that orgasm. Fifteen,” Zelda says proudly as she spanks Sabrina again. 

  
  


With the next two spanks, Sabrina lies pliantly over her aunt’s knee, though she manages to mutter the count.

  
  


Zelda smacks the center of her ass, just above where the plug rests snugly. 

  
  


“Ah! Eighteen!” 

  
  


“And one for your dark soul to grow on.”

  
  


After the final quick smack, Zelda rubs Sabrina’s red bottom soothingly. Sabrina feels well-spanked and well-pleasured. 

  
  


“Happy birthday, my darling witch.” As she says it, Zelda snakes her left hand up her niece’s back to the nape of her neck and rests is there possessively and tenderly. Sabrina’s arousal surges again, but she feel too worn out to respond. “Time to take this out, I think.” The fingers on Zelda’s right hand are circling the butt plug’s red jewel.

  
  


Sabrina nods and follows her aunt’s instructions when she is told to spread her legs and hold her cheeks apart with one hand. Zelda tells her to push as the woman slowly pulls the plug out of Sabrina’s ass. The feeling of the plug leaving her ass completely has her feeling relieved yet suddenly gaping. 

  
  


When she feels less dazed, Sabrina stands. She conjures a fresh pair of panties and slips them on before curling up in Zelda’s lap. Her blonde head rests perfectly in the space between her aunt’s shoulder and neck.

  
  


Zelda strokes her platinum strands and asks, “Was it a successful birthday?”

  
  


Sabrina nods and smiles mischievously.

  
  


“Nearly completely. I just need to christen a new  _ toy,  _ but I can do that on my own before bed.”

  
  


Zelda is content to scoot back on the couch and hold her for a bit. 

 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Several hours later, after Sabrina has eaten more cake than her heart desired and she’s said goodnight to her aunts and Ambrose, she locks her bedroom door and rummages through her closet. Triumphantly, she emerges with her brand new dildo and bottle of lube. When she saw the toy online, the flood in her panties indicated she  _ needed  _ it. 

  
  


It was named, rather obscenely, The Devil’s Joyride, but Sabrina has to admit that it looks vaguely how she imagined the Dark Lord’s almighty cock would look fully erect. It wasn’t overly thick at the head, but the length became more bulbous closer to the base. The dildo was midnight black with indigo specks, and Sabrina couldn’t wait to ride the pretty thing. 

  
  


She takes her time undressing, running her hands over her breasts, tugging her nipples. Goosebumps rise on her stomach as her nails scratch their way down her torso and hips. She twirls her fingers through the light blonde hair on her mound before delicately circling her clit. Her pussy was wet the moment she took the dildo out of its box, so by now she is dripping onto her thighs. 

  
  


Thankfully, the base of the toy suctions to the floor, since Sabrina intends to ride it hard tonight. A few days ago, she pilfered a book of sex spells from Ambrose’s room. In its pages, she found two spells to use tonight: onel to make toys feel more life-like in texture and temperature and another to draw upon a witch’s magical core to induce earth-shattering orgasms (multiple in a row without wearing a person out.) Both spells demand extremely heightened arousal in order to be cast.

  
  


Sabrina teases herself by running her hands around her outer pussy lips. She dips two fingers near her soaked entrance, gathering moisture and dragging it up to her clit. Her left hand reaches behind her to caress her ass, and she recalls the feeling of Miss Wardwell’s and Aunt Zelda’s hands spanking her earlier today. She slaps her ass as hard as she can manage until she’s gasping and moaning lightly. Concentrating on her arousal, she mutters the Latin for both spells.

  
  


When her ass is glowing warmly again, she turn her attention to sensually stroking the shaft of the toy, coating it with lube. As she hovers over the toy, spreading her pussy lips to line up the tip to her entrance, she sinks into a power fantasy. 

  
  


Sabrina takes the entire shaft into her pussy in one bold stroke. The bulbous sections near the base of the toy stretch her inner walls, but the magic coursing through her body helps her take the whole thing inside her without pain. 

  
  


In her fantasy, the Dark Lord is bound beneath her, with his unholy dick buried deep in Sabrina’s cunt. She has subdued Him into silence with her depth of power, and the shining glare of dominance in her eyes has him immobilized and forced to keep eye contact as she rides Him. She clenches her pussy around his dick, sending him in a flurry of helpless pain. Her short, sharp nails scratch red lines down his face, neck, and chest as she mercilessly fucks herself.

  
  


“My name is Sabrina Spellman, and I belong to no one. I’m the most powerful Spellman ever born, and now you’re helpless under my power. If anything, I own  _ you,  _ Lucifer. I take your given name into my mouth just as I take your unholy cock into my cunt. Because it’s mine.”

  
  


She grinds her hips frantically up and down the shaft as her pussy flutters in the beginnings of a powerful orgasm. Her gasps and cries of pleasure join the wet sounds of her pussy riding the dildo. Two fingers circle her clit as she comes, causing her entire body to contort tightly until she is bent over, bracing herself on the floor as she rides the wave. Before the orgasm completely ends, she finds the strength to kneel back up and continue riding the toy. The hunger inside her core has not been abated yet. 

  
  


“Yes, take Him, Sabrina. Show him how powerful you are, witch. Witch of the night. Child of the dark. Take his cock and his kingdom.” The voice of Miss Wardwell seeps into her fantasy, and Sabrina turns her head and imagines the older witch watching on with fascination and pride.

  
  


Those plump red lips crash into hers in a crushing kiss. Sabrina bears down on the dildo and swirls her hips, breaking the imaginary kiss as she find her g-spot. 

  
  


“I can’t! I can’t -” Sabrina cries out as the sensation of her perfect fuck overwhelms her.

  
  


“Yes, you can, Sabrina. You are unstoppable. Nothing stands in your way. Fuck Him and take his crown.” Now the voice of Aunt Zelda enters her brain as she imagines her scratching her scalp and pulling her blonde hair tightly. 

  
  


She imagines Miss Wardwell kissing her again with one hand snaking down Sabrina’s stomach to pinch her clit between two long fingers. With renewed focus, Sabrina lifts herself up and down on the cock still buried in her pussy. 

  
  


As the dildo strokes her g-spot over and over, Sabrina comes again, even more powerfully than before. A cascade of wetness spills from her cunt onto the floor as her pussy spasms around the shaft. In her mind’s eye, she has completely broken the Dark Lord, leaving her as the only worthy successor to the throne of Hell. 

  
  


Sabrina pants, trying to catch her breath, and gingerly lifts herself off the messy dildo. Thankfully, she remembers a cleaning spell, which she uses to clear away all evidence of her Hellish ride. 

  
  


“Happy birthday to me,” Sabrina says to herself, proud of the satisfying events of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all of your comments and kudos! Find my on tumblr @valkyriewarcry


End file.
